extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Lübeck
General Information Catholic (until 1529) Protestant (since 1529) |tech_group = Western|government = Merchant Republic|rank = Duchy|tag = HSA|capital = Lübeck (45)|culture = Westphalian (Germanic)|development = Start: 13}} is a Catholic Westphalian merchant republic part of the HRE located in the Mecklenburg area, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; rising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, with cores, from Catholic at the start of the year 1181, the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( north, southwest and east) and the waters of Öresund (Kattegat area, Baltic Sea region) northwest. The republic will be annexed back into at the start of the year 1189, but will be released from Catholic control at the start of the year 1227. The state religion will change from Catholic to Protestant at the start of the year 1529. The country will no longer be an HRE member when the empire dissolves on July 12, 1806. will be annexed by Catholic Revolutionary on December 13, 1810, but will be released from them on April 11, 1814. Finally, will be annexed by Protestant (forming Germany on the same date) on January 18, 1871 and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. However the cores will still exist until the start of the year 1900. Country is called "Hansa" on-file. See also: Germany, France, Holy Roman Empire, Bremen, Hamburg, Riga Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Hanseatic Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% Trade Range ** +10.0% Trade Steering * Ambition: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency * Ideas: ** The End of the Victual Brothers: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Strong League Obligations: *** +1 Merchants ** Improved Shipbuilding: *** +15.0% National Sailors Modifier *** -20.0% Light Ship Cost ** Reformed Hanstag: *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier *** -10.0% Cost to Justify Trade Conflict ** Hanseatic Levy System: *** +15.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Regularized Contributions: *** +20.0% Provincial Trade Power Modifier ** The Hansa Bank: *** -0.50 Interest Per Annum Category:Countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:European countries Category:Merchant Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Western Europe countries Category:Western (Tech)